Dark Link's Guardian Angel
by SSBBshark
Summary: Dark Link has been nothing but trouble and Pit is asked to be his guardian angel. Rated T for later chapters. Dark LinkXPit Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Super Smash Bros or any of its characters.**

It was your average day in Hyrule. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and people were doing their daily routines. One individual however, was stuck in the dungeon once again for another murder. His name was Dark Link. He couldn't help his evil ways, he was Link's dark side after all. Link and Zelda were outside discussing Dark Link's fate.

"Thanks again for capturing him, Link. I don't know what I would do without you." Zelda sighed, looking up into Link's eyes.

"Yeah. I just wish there was a way to stop him from doing these crimes, but he's naturally evil." Link looked down at the ground.

"The only way to stop him is to keep him locked away for good and you know that I'd feel guilty doing that, but I may not have another choice." Zelda said.

"He's a lost soul. The only way he could stay out of trouble is if someone was there watching his every move." Link explained and kicked the ground. Little did they know, a certain angel was over-hearing their conversation. Pit was scoping out the earth to see if there were any Underworld monsters to be found when he heard the two Hylians mention a "lost soul" who seems to be endangering others and wasting his life rotting in a dungeon.

"Ugh, Lady Palutena?" Pit called to his goddess.

"Yes, Pit?" She answered her angel.

"Did you happen to hear any of that?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah…I did. I think you know what I'd like you to do." She said, a little hesitant.

"I figured that. It's been so long since I've done something like this though." He was a little nervous.

"You'll be fine. It's what angels were made for!" Palutena reminded him cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"You're right. Here goes nothing!" He said and then flew down to Earth. Pit knew what Palutena wanted of him, to be Dark Link's guardian angel.

Pit flew down to the earth's surface and landed about a hundred yards away from Link and Zelda, whom were still talking. They were speechless when they saw Pit, they could tell he was no threat because he looked so _angelic_. Link always knew that angels watched over humans but Zelda had questioned if they had even existed! They watched the mysterious angel slowly walk up to them.

"Hello, my name is Pit." He said shyly, a light blush creeping up his cheeks. Link and Zelda stared at him with their mouths hanging open, too shocked to speak. Zelda admired his snow white wings. They looked so pure and strong, she had never seen anything like them.

"Y-you're an angel?" She managed to stutter out.

"Indeed, I am." He stated, "My goddess and I had overheard you two talking about a certain individual whom you were having problems with."

"Right, Dark Link. Are you here to help us?" She asked in awe.

"Yes, I am." He stated and smiled, "I was sent here to be his guardian angel."

"How will you help him?" Link finally spoke up.

"Like I said, I'll be his guardian angel. I will stay with him 24-7 and keep him out of trouble. I'll be there to guide him and protect him when necessary." Pit explained, "I promise, once he's under my care, he won't be a problem to you two anymore!"

"Wow, that sounds…really good actually." Link sounded surprised.

"That's exactly what we needed!" Zelda exclaimed excitedly.

Pit smiled. "May I see him?" He asked.

"Of course!" Zelda and Link yelled in unison and led Pit into the dungeon.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Super Smash Bros or its characters.**

Pit, Zelda, and Link reached the dungeon and went inside. It was cold, damp, and made of grey stones. It felt eerie and depressing. Dark Link was sitting on the ground near the back of the dungeon. His wrists were chained to the wall so he couldn't escape, or stand up for that matter! He looked dreadful, like he was so used to being chained up. Pit knew the horrible things he had done, thanks to Zelda explaining them on the way to the dungeon. However, he still had pity for the guy, he looked so worn out and sad.

"There he is." Zelda said and motioned towards Dark Link. Pit looked at him curiously and with a calm expression on his face, kneeled down in front of Dark Link.

"Hello." Pit said quietly, his eyes wide with anticipation. Dark Link had his head hanging down, but looked at Pit when he was spoken to. He was taken aback to look up and see an angel kneeling before him. It was so dark in the dungeon and Pit's wings were such a bright white. It looked as if Pit was glowing.

Dark Link was surprised that all the attention was on him and quietly asked, "Who are you?"

"My name's Pit, I'm your new guardian angel." He said seriously, staring into Dark Link's eyes.

Dark Link laughed loudly, "No thanks, angel-freak! I don't need anyone to guard me! I'm not some delicate little Princess." He sneered at Zelda when he said that last part.

Zelda narrowed her eyes a him. "You obviously need his assistance if you are unable to control your actions by yourself."

Dark Link snickered and looked away. "People like me don't get guardian angels. I am evil." He motioned towards himself and then looked down again.

Before Pit could say anything, Zelda spoke up and said, "Pit is going to help you. He's going to keep you out of trouble so you don't have to rot in the dungeon for the rest of your days. I know you don't like being in here, who would? Accepting Pit as your guardian angel is the only way Link and I will let you out of here."

Dark Link sighed and looked down. This wasn't good news to him at all. "This doesn't seem right. Are you sure this is the only way you will let me out of here?" Zelda nodded her head once. "Ok, I _really _don't like this," he groaned, "But I accept." He said finally. Pit's face lit up for a second and his wings fluttered, happy that Dark Link agreed. This was a major blow to Dark's ego. It seemed pathetic that someone as brave and strong as Dark had to have some childish, little angel-boy looking after him. Dark was a grown man for crying out loud! Unless he wanted to spend his life wasting away in the dungeon, he'd have to take directions from this stupid little angel.

Link approached Dark and unlocked his wrists from the shackles. His arms immediately fell to his sides, weak from being chained for so long. Dark went to stand up, he was stiff and his joints cracked a few times. Pit offered him a hand to help him get up but Dark merely glared at Pit. His clothes were similar to Link's, only Dark's clothes were all black. He towered over Pit, mostly everybody does. Pit gave Dark an awkward, yet friendly smile and turned around to follow Link and Zelda out of the dungeon. Dark followed close behind.

Pit squinted when they got outside. The bright sunlight was the complete opposite of the atmosphere inside the dungeon. Zelda turned around and faced Pit and Dark.

"Dark Link, go ahead and take Pit to where you live. He'll be staying with you for a while." Zelda commanded. Dark cringed at the thought of an angel living in his home. Dark had always been a loner and never lived with anyone before. This was _way_ out of his comfort zone and he didn't like it one bit. He had already come to the conclusion that he despised the angel, simply because he would have to listen to him in order to keep his ass out of that accursed dungeon! Dark eventually blinked and snapped back into reality. He furrowed his brow, grunted, and motioned for Pit to follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Super Smash Bros or any of its characters.**

Dark Link and Pit had been walking for about forty-five minutes. Hyrule was truly beautiful. It was covered in beautiful green trees that had crisp leaves moving in the wind. They walked through a wooded forest that seemed to go on for a mile. Dark Link and Pit eventually came to a part of the forest that was so overcrowded with trees that no sunlight could reach the forest floor. It was odd that there was a small section of pure darkness in a brightly-lit forest.

"It makes sense that he would live in this dark section." Pit thought to himself. There was a tree in the center of the darkness with a very thick trunk. There was a wooden door built into the trunk. Pit assumed that this was Dark Link's home. The wood on the door was splitting and warped from rain. No windows could be seen from the outside of the house.

Dark Link opened the door and walked in. Pit followed behind, a little weary. The house was completely dark inside.

"Um, can you see in this darkness?" Pit asked. He couldn't see anything. Dark Link grunted and turned on a single lamp in the corner. The house became dimly lit. Dark Link could see perfectly in the dark, in fact he preferred it. He never had use for the lamp he kept in the corner. Pit's eyes adjusted and he looked around the house. It was all one room. There was a bed against the wall of the tree on the right side of the room. A refrigerator, stove, and sink were on the left side of the room. All of the appliances were outdated and rusted. There was a door at the back of the room that Pit assumed had a bathroom behind it. Also, in the center of the room, there was a dusty and ripped couch.

"This looks cozy." Pit commented. Dark Link took this as an insult, thinking Pit was making fun of him. He growled, showing his pointed teeth. Dark Link was a little ashamed, knowing that Pit had probably lived in huge temples before, or at least a house with decent furniture. Pit wasn't lying though, he liked how his home was out of the way, he felt comfortable there. Pit was a bit of an introvert, himself.

Pit stood there awkwardly in the middle of the room. He didn't know what to say, his wings drooped. He knew that Dark didn't like him, and probably didn't want to talk to him either. Pit was stumped as to what to do and just sat down on the couch. It creaked and dust came out of the couch as he sat down. It was obvious that Dark did not take care of his home, Pit doubted that he even cared what his house looked like. Pit started to get anxious from all of the awkward silence and decided to take a chance and start a conversation with Dark.

"So I haven't done anything like this in a while, but I'm really happy you agreed to let me be your guardian angel." Pit said, trying to brighten the mood.

Dark immediately groaned and yelled, "Stop saying that! Guardian angel makes it seem like I'm weak. I don't need a stupid guardian, I'm strong enough on my own!" Dark was ashamed to have to have an angel assist him. He liked being independent and in control.

"Angels watch over everybody, but I'm just watching you a little more closely. However, if it bothers you, I won't use the term 'guardian angel.'" Pit sighed, this wasn't off to a good start. At least Dark was answering him!

Dark laid down on his bed on top of the covers. "Just stay out of my way and don't tell me what to do."

"I'll let you do whatever you want as long as it's not hurting anybody." Dark glared when he heard Pit say that. Dark was a very angry person and most of the time it came out as violence.

"I'm an evil person, hurting people is what I do." Dark said, looking at the wall.

There was a long pause and then Pit uttered the words, "I don't think you're evil." This infuriated Dark Link. He jumped out of bed and stood right in front of Pit. He put the blade of his sword snug against Pit's throat. He had Pit pinned against the couch. His teeth were bared, a vein in his neck showing, his eyes piercing into Pit's.

"Don't you DARE say I'm not evil!" Dark growled at Pit. "I work hard to keep up my reputation and I wouldn't mind being known as the 'monster who killed an angel,' UNDERSTAND?!"

Pit didn't take this crap from anybody. There was no way he was going to let the person was protecting, threaten him like that. "Listen, nobody talks to me that way! I'm here to do a job and that job is keeping your sorry ass out of the dungeon!" Pit was angered but when being a guardian angel, an angel has to be very respectful and kind. Pit felt like he crossed a line and decided not to continue the argument anymore.

"I'm not going to have my life turned upside down because of some stupid angel!" Dark hissed, he was still furious. Pit's anger had died down after he realized he was acting unprofessionally.

Pit looked down in defeat, sword still against his throat. "I'll stay out of your way as much as possible." He murmured, feeling defeated. Dark gave one final growl and got off of Pit, taking the blade away from Pit's throat. Pit sighed of relief. Most people were thrilled to get a guardian angel. An angel only wants to help a person and protect them. Dark was just going to have to get used to it because Pit was not going away.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Super Smash Bros or any of its characters.**

Dark Link walked over to the lamp in the corner and turned it off. He then walked to his bed and laid down under the covers. Today was a horrible day for Dark and he didn't want to talk to Pit for any longer. Pit was left on the couch, sitting in the dark. He couldn't see a single thing in the house so he figured he would go to sleep as well. Pit laid down on the couch and spread out. He wrapped his soft wings around him and snuggled into the side of the sofa. Aside from the threat from Dark, he was in a pretty good mood. He had thought back to the other people he had been a guardian to and the strong bond they shared. He remembered caring deeply for them and having fun times. Images of himself running with a little boy through a field and him hugging a young woman on her wedding day flashed through his head. Pit was confident that he would be the same way with Dark. Dark would eventually come around, he had to. Pit was always so loving towards the people he was watching over that it was impossible not to love him back. The relationship between a person and his/her guardian angel is truly special. Pit was looking forward to the fun times he knew Dark and himself were going to have together. He turned on his side, facing the couch, and fell asleep.

Dark laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. "How did I get myself into this mess?" he thought to himself. He couldn't see how anything good could come from having Pit around. He didn't _hate_ Pit, per say. Rather, he felt like his freedom was being taken away from him. He liked being able to do what he wanted, when he wanted and had no idea how Pit would interrupt his routine. Although Dark would never admit this to anyone, he was socially awkward. He didn't have any family or friends and spent all his time alone. He didn't really know _how_ to make friends or if he even wanted them at all. One thing was for sure, Dark was lonely. He felt like nobody loved him or cared about him. Some nights he would stay awake playing out scenarios in his head of having someone who cared for him. At his lowest moments, he would hug his pillow and pretend it was someone hugging him back. This loneliness was taking a toll on his emotions. He groaned and turned onto his stomach, wishing that sleep would consume him soon.

Pit slept through the night and woke up around 9am. He sat up and blinked a few times. The room was pitch black. He stood up and carefully walked over to the lamp, keeping his hands in front of him so he wouldn't bump into anything. Pit flicked it on and looked around the room. Dark was still asleep and snoring lightly. He laid motionless on his stomach. Pit silently thanked Palutena that the light from the lamp didn't disturb him. Waking him up early on the first day would not have made a good impression. Pit looked in the fridge. Dark had a few rotten apples in it, that's it. Pit scrunched his nose in disgust and threw away the apples. He silently snuck out the door and flew off to buy some food. After about 20 minutes, he came back with bacon, eggs, orange juice and blueberry muffins. He didn't mind paying for food for Dark, he was hoping it would make Dark happy to see that breakfast was ready for him when he woke up. Pit got out a pan and started cooking the bacon. He moved the bacon to the left side of the pan and started making the eggs on the right side.

Dark heard movement and sizzling and opened his eyes. He was surprised to see Pit awake and making breakfast. The bacon smelled heavenly. It had been forever since Dark had eaten a good meal, he barely ever cooked for himself. He laid in bed for a while and stared at Pit. "Wow, I was not expecting that." he thought to himself, "He's actually cooking for me." Dark smirked, "Maybe it'll be useful to have an angel around." he joked in his head. Dark sat up in bed and put his feet on the floor. Pit heard the mattress creak and turned around.

"Hi," he said shyly, "I hope you like eggs over-easy because that's how I made them." He started putting the bacon and eggs onto two plates. Pit walked up to Dark and handed him a fork and plate with two eggs and some strips of bacon on it and a muffin. He then went back to the kitchen area and poured him a glass of orange juice and set it on the bedside table.

"Umm, thanks." Dark said awkwardly. He was in shock, the only people that ever gave him food were the guards in the dungeon so he wouldn't starve to death. "That was actually really nice of him to do, even after I threatened him last night." Dark thought to himself. He felt a little guilty, perhaps Pit really wasn't all that bad. "Nah, it'll take a lot more than just breakfast to earn my trust." he concluded.

Meanwhile, Pit was sitting on the couch eating his meal. He had quickly finished the bacon and eggs and began eating the muffin. "So, what do you usually do during the day?" Pit asked. Dark was surprised that Pit spoke up after the recent silence. He looked up and saw Pit staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"Whatever the hell I want." Dark Link remarked and went back to his breakfast. Pit silently nodded and turned his attention back to his food. He figured Dark didn't want to talk and waited for him to finish his meal.

**Author's note: I know Pit can't actually fly on his own but let's pretend. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Super Smash Bros or any of its characters.**

Dark finished his breakfast and set the plate down on his night stand. Pit looked over and noticed this. He walked over to where Dark was sitting. "May I?" Pit motioned towards the empty plate.

"Yeah." Dark said and nodded. Pit grabbed Dark's plate and his own and went over to the kitchen sink. He began washing the dishes. "What the hell?" Dark thought to himself, "He's trying to act all nice and innocent to get on my good side." He figured. It was true, Pit _was_ trying to get Dark to like him but he wasn't acting. Pit would always cook for the people he was guarding and do chores around the house. He just liked to make the people happy and wanted to help out in any way possible. His acts of kindness were genuine.

Dark Link sighed and went into the bathroom. When he came out, he was wearing a clean set of clothes and Pit had finished cleaning the dishes. Dark grabbed his bow and arrows that were laying near his bed. "I'm going hunting," he announced to Pit without looking at him. Dark felt like Pit was a parole officer and started walking towards the door.

"Okay!" Pit said cheerfully and started to follow Dark. Dark got a little annoyed.

"Can't you just stay here?" Dark insisted. He was looking forward to getting away from Pit for a little while.

"I wouldn't be watching over you if I wasn't actually with you." Pit explained. He cringed inside, hoping that Dark wouldn't get angry. Dark ignored Pit and walked outside, Pit went outside as well. He watched as Dark took Dark Epona out of her stable around the back of the house and jumped onto her back.

Dark got a mischievous grin and said, "There's not enough room for you to ride too." and he took off on Dark Epona. He was snickering to himself at the way he dismissed Pit.

"Wow. What a jerk." Pit said to himself, he was in awe. Dark had just run off on a horse and left Pit standing there. Dark Epona was a freakin' big horse and Dark had just outright _lied _to Pit saying there was no room from him. Pit sighed and waited for a few minutes for Dark to get where he was going, and then Pit flew off to meet him there. When Pit found Dark, he was stalking out a watering hole where deer would often go to drink. Dark knew that Pit was going to catch up with him and just didn't feel like riding on the horse with him. Pit swooped down to earth and landed about 30 yards away from Dark and started walking towards him.

"Perhaps I overestimated your maturity." Pit shouted at Dark. That was an obvious insult to Dark.

"Who does this angel think he is?!" Dark thought to himself. He quickly pulled back an arrow with his bow and shot it right at Pit's face. Pit yelped and moved to the side right before the arrow hit him. Pit definitely wasn't just going to stand there. He growled, took out Palutena's bow and shot a glowing arrow at Dark's hand. Dark's bow was ripped out of his hand and fell to the ground several feet behind him. Pit had aimed at Dark's bow and managed to knock it out of his hand without the arrow hitting Dark's hand.

"PIT, STOP THAT!" Lady Palutena screamed in Pit's head, "Angels do NOT attack humans, let alone the ones they are guarding!" A look of remorse immediately engulfed Pit's features. He lowered his bow and looked at the ground below him. He HATED to disappoint Lady Palutena.

"Please forgive me, my lady." Pit whispered to Palutena. By the time Pit had whispered that sentence, Dark had gotten his bow back and was ready to fire again at Pit until he saw that Pit was no longer looking at him and was walking towards a tree. He wondered why Pit had given up the fight so quickly and decided to just ignore him. The tree was located several yards behind where Dark was hiding. Pit flew up to the second lowest branch, sat down, and leaned his back against the trunk of the tree. He decided he would stay out of Dark's way and watch him hunt. After about an hour and forty-five minutes, a deer finally appeared at the watering hole. It was a large buck and it was bending down to drink the fresh, cool water. Pit froze, not wanting to make any noise that would scare the deer. Dark narrowed his eyes and readied his arrow. His tongue was sticking out of the corner of his mouth. He steadied his aim at the deer's heart and let the arrow go. Right before the arrow hit the deer, the deer moved and the arrow struck the deer in the stomach. It started to run off, trying to get away from the danger.

Pit's eyes widened. He was expecting the deer to be finished in one shot. Dark was in shock that the deer didn't die, and quickly reacted. He ran after it and took another shot. That arrow went directly into the buck's heart and killed it. Pit smiled at the fact that they didn't spend all that time waiting and then not get a deer. Dark slowly walked though all the tall grass and weeds and approached the deer. He looked worn out and was relieved that he wouldn't come home empty handed. Dark kneeled down in front of the deer pulled out his hunter's knife. He pulled out the two arrows and cut a long tear down the deer's stomach. Pit flew down from the tree and walked over to Dark.

"Do you want some help?" Pit offered. Dark only liked the hunting part, gutting the animals was a pain. Pit secretly was a hunter himself and didn't mind this kind of stuff.

"Yeah, sure." Dark said, moving out of the way so Pit could kneel in front of the deer. Pit took Dark's knife, made the cut a little bigger and started pulling out the organs. Dark sat a few feet away from Pit and watched him gut the deer. He scrunched his nose because it smelled a little weird. "I guess he doesn't hold grudges." Dark thought as he remembered today's earlier events. As Pit neared the end of the gutting, Dark brought over Dark Epona. After Pit was done, he stood up. He had deer blood up to his elbows.

"Ummm." He said, trying not to touch anything. Dark snickered and threw him a black towel off of Dark Epona. Pit walked over to the watering hole and cleaned off his arms. When he returned, Dark had already hoisted the deer onto Dark Epona's back and tied it down. Dark was sitting in front of the deer, on the horse's back.

"What about the skin?" Pit asked while looking up at Dark.

"I usually take it off at the house so the meat doesn't gather bacteria during the ride home." Dark explained, staring down at Pit.

Pit nodded. "That makes sense." Dark nodded back and took off towards his house. Pit started to walk in the same direction and suddenly realized, "We just communicated without it turning into a fight." Pit smiled to himself and continued walking.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Super Smash Bros or any of its characters.**

Pit eventually stopped walking and started flying towards the house. When he arrived there, he saw Dark Link untying the deer from Dark Epona. Pit approached the horse and pet its nose, he loved animals. Eventually Pit looked up from the horse and made eye contact with Dark.

"Can you skin the deer? I don't like doing that part either." Dark asked. There was no hint of rudeness in Dark's tone.

"Sure." Pit agreed and nodded. He was happy to help Dark in anyway he could. Dark finally got the deer untied and it landed on the ground with a loud thud. He handed Pit a knife and began to lead Dark Epona into her stable. Pit looked at the deer and got to work. He carefully scraped and pulled the skin off of the deer carcass. He didn't notice Dark go into the house and come out. He had a bunch of freezer paper and string in his hand.

Dark sat down on the opposite side of the deer from where Pit was sitting. He watched Pit work. It was visible in Pit's eyes that he was concentrating on skinning the deer and determined to get the job done. Whether Dark wanted to admit it or not, he enjoyed Pit's company. Just having another person around was elevating his mood. Pit had successfully removed all of the skin of the left side of the deer.

"Start handing me pieces of meat." Dark requested. His tone was light and non-accusing.

"Ookie dokie." Pit replied, light-heartedly. He always seemed to be in a good mood. Dark half-smiled to himself and rolled out some of the freezer paper. Pit handed Dark a big chunk of meat from the deer's hind leg. Dark took the chunk and laid in it the center of a large piece of the paper. He wrapped it neatly in the paper and tied a piece of string around it.

"You look like you've done this before." Pit commented as he cut off another piece of meat.

"I've hunted my whole life, it passes the time." Dark explained as he wrapped another piece of meat. Pit nodded and continued cutting the meat. After about two hours, they finally finished getting all the meat off of the deer.

Pit dropped the knife from his hand. "Thank gods that's over." He said while staring at what was left of the deer.

"Yeah, that part is always really boring." Dark replied and brought the wrapped pieces of meat in the house. While Pit scrubbed his hands at the sink, Dark stuffed the chunks of meat into the freezer. There was so much meat that the freezer was stuffed and there was still one chunk left over. Dark held the piece of meat in his hands. "Might as well cook it now, I'm starving anyways." he said to himself.

Pit looked over at Dark once he was finished washing his hands. Dark stared at the meat and looked hesitant, like he wasn't sure what to do. Dark was truly a horrible cook. Whenever he decided to cook for himself, the food would end up tasting awful and he'd have to throw it away.

"Want me to cook it?" Pit offered after noticing Dark's confused expression.

Dark's expression immediately relaxed, he was relieved that he wouldn't have to cook. "Yeah." he answered. He was kind of embarrassed but got over it quickly. He left the kitchen area and laid on his bed across the room.

Pit nodded and quickly got to work. He looked through the cabinets to see what he was working with. He found a bag of potatoes, a few onions, and various spices. Pit washed the potatoes and put them in a glass casserole dish. Then he peeled the onions and cut them into chunks. He put the onions in with the potatoes. Lastly, he mixed some spices and herbs together and rubbed it all over the deer meat. Then put the meat in the center of the dish with the onions and potatoes all around it. He stuck the dish in the oven and set the oven-timer.

Dark watched in amazement at how fast Pit was working. It seemed like he knew exactly what to do. He looked like a real chef as he was cutting the vegetables and seasoning the meat. Pit was by far a more advanced cook than Dark.

"Where'd you learn to cook like that?" Dark asked curiously. Pit turned around almost in shock. It had been so quiet the past few minutes and he hadn't even realized that Dark was watching him.

"Oh. Um, I used to watch a lot of cooking shows and try out different recipes." Pit answered. He didn't know that Dark had been impressed by his cooking skills. Dark simply nodded to reply. Pit laid on the couch and closed his eyes. For some reason, he was really tired, probably from being outside all day. He thought he was only going to rest his eyes but instead fell asleep. When he heard the timer ring, he immediately opened his eyes and walked towards the kitchen.

He took out a plate and piled it with potatoes, onions, and deer meat. He grabbed a fork and knife and brought it over to Dark. Dark blushed at being served and quietly said, "Thanks." Pit didn't move, he just stared at the plate that he had given to Dark. He was zoning out from being so sleepy. Dark furrowed his brow and cleared his throat, wondering what the heck Pit was doing standing over him like that.

Pit snapped out of it and asked, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water." Dark replied blankly, still weirded out by Pit standing over him. Pit nodded and brought him a glass of water. "What was his problem?" Dark thought to himself, not realizing that Pit was exhausted. Pit then made himself a plate of food and sat down on the couch and ate. It had been a while since he last had deer meat.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Super Smash Bros or any of its characters.**

Dark Link finished eating first and set the dirty plate on his bedside table. Pit was done eating about five minutes later. Although Pit was exhausted beyond belief, he decided to drag himself into the shower. He took off his clothes and stepped into the shower, he felt so sluggish. The steamy, warm water soothed him. "Why do I feel so crappy?" Pit wondered to himself. He eventually washed his body and then stood in the shower motionless. He didn't feel like getting out, he didn't feel like doing _anything._ Reluctantly, Pit got out and wrapped a towel around himself. He threw on a pair of grey sweatpants and a black hoodie; he felt cold for some reason. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, dark blue circles were visible under his eyes. Pit sighed and left the bathroom. He climbed onto the sofa and quickly fell asleep.

All night Pit felt like he was sweating. He woke up around four in the morning and shivered. His head ached, his nose was stuffy, and he felt nauseous. Pit felt stomach acid coming up on him and ran into the bathroom. He heaved all of his stomach's contents out and gagged violently. He silently cursed to himself. Why did he have to get so sick? Pit's loud heaving disturbed Dark's sleep and Dark walked to the bathroom door. "He sounds bad in there." Dark thought to himself. He figured that Pit was probably just sick but reluctantly decided to check on him. Dark wasn't completely heartless. He was a little shy but mustered up the courage and used his knuckles to lightly knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey, are you okay in there?" Dark asked quietly. Pit was surprised to hear Dark's voice, he wasn't expecting Dark to be concerned for him.

"I'm just really nauseous." Pit replied. He was kneeling in front of the toilet, praying to the gods that he wouldn't throw up again. He sat there for a while, just zoning out. Once he was convinced that he wouldn't upchuck again, Pit came out of the bathroom. Dark's eyes widened when he saw Pit, he looked like hell. Pit's cheeks were flushed, his eyes were tearing, and his feathers were all ruffed in a disarray. He looked truly dreadful. Dark didn't know what to say, he didn't know if he should help Pit somehow or just leave him be. Dark Link isn't the most helpful person so he opted for the latter option.

Pit shuttered and made his way over to the couch. He was covered in sweat but too weak to change his clothes. He felt like he was dying. He groaned and then laid on his side.

Dark laid in his bed and glanced over at Pit. Pit looked completely awful and so sad. Dark actually felt sorry for him, which was weird. Dark never had sympathy for anyone. Maybe that's because he had never really spent time with someone. He felt a little guilty that he didn't try and help Pit but decided to just let it go.

Pit pulled a blanket over himself. He was freezing and sweating at the same time. He squeezed his eyes together and prayed to get better soon.

Dark sighed and closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't get sick as well. He eventually fell back to sleep. It wasn't a restful sleep because Pit kept coughing and sneezing.

Pit woke up around 12:30pm, which was unusual because Pit was normally an early bird. He looked around the room and noticed that Dark wasn't in the house. "Oh crap!" Pit thought to himself. Dark wasn't with him and he had no idea what he was doing. Pit was supposed to be watching over Dark and if he was out doing something bad, it would be Pit's fault! He jumped off the couch and ran to the door, getting ready to fly off and find Dark. When he opened the door, he saw Dark getting off of Dark Epona.

"Where did you go?" Pit asked, still panicking. He was praying that he didn't hurt anyone.

Dark handed Pit a bag. "I got you flu medicine." Dark stated. Pit looked surprised and took the bag from Dark. He opened the bag and low and behold, flu medicine was inside.

"You went out just to get me medicine?" Pit asked and raised his eyebrows. He was surprised that Dark had thought of him.

Dark nodded and half-smiled. "You looked pretty miserable."

"Thank you so much!" Pit exclaimed, Dark's friendly gesture brightened his mood and his face lit up. He felt like hugging Dark for being so thoughtful but knew that he wouldn't like that.

Dark was surprised to see Pit look so happy just from getting medicine. It wasn't the medicine that made Pit happy, it was the caring gesture that Dark had made. Dark felt like smiling himself, but knew that he had to keep up his tough-guy act. He had never made anyone happy, ever! It felt surprisingly good to do something for someone else.

Pit went back inside the house and plopped on the couch. Dark had to put Dark Epona in the stable. Pit read the directions and took the correct dosage. He was still giddy from Dark thinking of him. He could tell that Dark was coming around. How could he not? Pit is adorable and makes everyone happy. Pit sighed and leaned his back against the sofa, waiting for the medicine to kick in and make him feel better.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Super Smash Bros or any or its characters.**

Pit laid on the couch, hoping the medicine would work. After about thirty minutes, his nose started to clear up and become less stuffy. His raging fever started to cool down. Pit was relieved of his flu symptoms for about six hours. He just stayed on the couch and rested the whole time. Then, he fell back to sleep. A few hours later, Dark fell asleep as well.

Dark started dreaming about random things. Grassy plains, riding horses, flowing rivers. Then the scenery got dark. Dark Link was surrounded by shadows, evil human shadows. They grabbed Dark and kicked him in the stomach. Dark got the wind knocked out of him and tried to free himself from the evil shadows, but they were too strong. He thrashed and tried to fight back. The shadows punched his face, stabbed his flesh with knives, and burned him with white-hot irons. He had no idea where these shadows came from or why they were attacking him. He screamed in pain and prayed for the torture to stop. Dark had lost so much blood that he was almost unconscious. The shadows grabbed Dark and dragged him into a dungeon. They roughly chained him to a wall and Dark winced in pain. The shadows kicked him some more times and laughed. Then, they left the dungeon. Dark thought that the torture was over, but he was wrong. The dungeon quickly started to fill with water. Dark started panicking as the water began to rise. He tried to stand up and get away but he was chained to the wall. The water was rising rapidly and already up to his neck. He pulled at the chains restricting him relentlessly. He could hear the shadows outside the dungeon laughing at him. The water was up to his nose. He stretched his neck and tried to gasp for air but just inhaled water. He was drowning. Dark's body was completely engulfed in the water. He struggled and felt himself become weak and eventually, he died.

Pit woke up from the noises that Dark was making. Dark was crying hysterically and screaming, all in his sleep. Pit got off the couch and walked up to Dark's sleeping form. Dark looked like he was in such distress. However, Pit stayed calm, knowing that it was only a nightmare and nothing truly bad was happening to Dark. Pit lightly touched Dark's upper arm and whispered his name. Dark cringed and backed away from Pit's touch, still in the nightmare.

"Dark! Come on, wake up!" Pit shouted and shook Dark, trying to take him out of his hell of a dream. Dark gasped and gurgled, still in the nightmare.

"Help!" Dark slurred out in his sleep.

"Come on! You're dreaming! Wake up!" Pit yelled and shook Dark violently, trying desperately to help him. Dark let out a pained scream and his eyes snapped open. He was so scared and wanted to cling to anything he deemed as safe. He clung to _Pit_. Dark grabbed Pit violently and wrapped his arms around him while he cried hysterically into Pit's shoulder. The nightmare had been so realistic for Dark, he had never experienced anything like it.

Pit was VERY taken aback. He had the wind knocked out of him from his body crashing against Dark's. This was shocking. Dark was crying like a baby and holding on to Pit for dear life. What ever happened to the tough guy who didn't need an angel? Once Pit recovered from the shock of Dark grabbing him, his instincts took over. Pit gently wrapped his arms around Dark's shaking form, and rubbed circles into his back.

"Hey, it's ok. It wasn't real." Pit whispered softly. He didn't know exactly what Dark saw but it was obviously traumatizing. Dark was sobbing but Pit stayed calm and whispered comforting things to him. This was an angel's instinct taking over. Angels always knew how to help humans and comfort them when needed.

Dark started hyperventilating. Pit held him tighter and said, "Breathe slower, it'll help you calm down." Dark nodded, his head remaining buried in Pit's shoulder and started to control his breaths. His sobs eventually quieted and he just stood there, still connected to Pit.

"Feeling better?" Pit asked hopefully. He didn't like seeing Dark so upset. Dark nodded and separated from Pit. He gently laid down on the bed, still a little worked up. Dark felt so vulnerable and a bit ashamed for getting so scared.

"I-I'll be fine." Dark managed to say. "Why am I stuttering?" he thought to himself.

Pit nodded and suggested, "Try to get back to sleep or at least lay there and relax."

Dark sighed and turned on his side, faced away from Pit. He was starting to feel REALLY embarrassed and just wanted Pit to leave him alone.

Pit walked back over to the couch and laid down. He didn't think any less of Dark for crying. Pit has had some horrible nightmares in his days and knows how upsetting they can be. He hoped that the rest of the night would be peaceful for Dark.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Super Smash Bros or any of its characters.**

Dark laid there for a while, not able to fall back to sleep, even though he didn't feel scared anymore. He furrowed his brow, he wasn't exactly delighted by the fact that he had just acted so vulnerable in front of Pit. The first time he met Pit, he tried to strike fear into him to show who was boss. Now, Pit has seen his weak side and _nobody _had ever seen Dark's weak side.

Although Dark felt embarrassed, another part of him was soaring. He replayed the incident in his head and couldn't help but smile a bit. That was Dark's first ever _hug._ His whole life he lived with the sadness of never having someone care for him. He would see mothers embrace their children and notice the loving smiles on their faces. It was torturous never having someone wrap their arms all the way around him and reassure that he was safe.

Safety, something Dark never felt. Although Dark had impressive muscles and could hold his own in a fight, he always had some paranoia in the back of his mind. He lived alone and had no companions or people that he could rely on. What if he had gotten into some real trouble and needed someone to back him up? Dark had no one to stand by his side.

Dark was beginning to see the bright side of having Pit around. Pit was someone that would always be there for Dark, who would help him when needed. Dark sighed quietly with a plan in mind for tomorrow. He shut his eyes and tried to fall back to sleep. He succeeded within twenty minutes.

Pit woke up around 11am. He still had the flu but he was beginning to recover. He took some more of the flu medicine that Dark brought him and went into the kitchen area to make breakfast.

"Dark must not have had any more nightmares." Pit thought to himself as he looked at the sleeping Dark. He looked peaceful. Pit walked slowly to one of the wooden cabinets took out some powdered pancake mix. He added water to it and stirred. Pit always felt like he was doing something good when he was making breakfast. He always liked waking up to the centurions making him breakfast when he was back home in Skyworld. "Man, I miss that place." Pit thought as he placed a chunk of butter into a pan and placed it on the stove. Pit really did miss his home. He was used to exploring Skyworld and flying through the clouds, now he's stuck on earth in a dark forest. Pit would never say it out loud but Dark's home was very dreary. It was always completely dark except for the one light in the corner. Not to mention, there was nothing to do here, there wasn't even a TV! Pit frowned and wondered what Dark did with all his spare time. Pit decided to let it go and starting pouring batter onto the sizzling pan.

Dark had heard Pit working in the kitchen and woke up. It was time to put his pan into action, but he was nervous. What Dark was planning to do was to give Pit a hug. That was it. It may seem very simple and nothing to be worried about, but Dark was scared shitless. The feeling of being hugged by someone who cares about him was indescribable to Dark. He had always felt so alone and no one had _ever _shown him any kind of affection. Dark loved that feeling and he wanted it again. He _craved _it. When Pit hugged him the night before, it was to calm Dark down and stop him from crying. But this time, it would be Dark's idea entirely and he was worried that Pit would push him away or something of the sort.

Dark slowly got up from his thin mattress and stood up. He walked over to where Pit was standing in front of the stove and stood a couple feet to the side of him.

"Hey." Dark said, eyeing the pancakes. He was nervous and couldn't look Pit in the face.

"Hi!" Pit replied cheerfully. He didn't want to mention the nightmare last night at all because he could guess that Dark was pretty embarrassed by it.

Dark second-guessed his plan for a moment as Pit flipped some of the pancakes. However, Pit made people feel strangely comfortable around him and Dark regained some of his confidence back. He gulped, got closer to Pit and wrapped his arms around him, bringing him into a warm hug. Pit was more than shocked to have Dark hug him but of course, hugged back. Pit loved hugs anyways, and smiled.

"Thanks for helping me last night." Dark mumbled and blushed like crazy.

"Of course! No problem!" Pit answered and hugged Dark tighter, he loved it when people thanked him. It makes him feel appreciated. Pit was standing on his tip-toes, trying to match Dark's height but Dark still towered over Pit.

Dark felt so happy in this moment. He felt like someone truly cared for him. Dark eventually let go and looked down. He was smiling a bit and hoped that he didn't make Pit feel awkward. Pit smiled wide at Dark and then turned his attention back to the pancakes so they wouldn't burn. He put a stack of pancakes on a plate and handed them to Dark.

"Eat up." Pit said and grinned at Dark.

"Thanks." Dark replied and grabbed some maple syrup. He was in a really good mood from the hug and still had a slight smile on his face. Pit put some pancakes on a plate for himself and began eating.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Super Smash Bros or any of its characters.**

Dark Link and Pit finished eating their breakfast and Pit carefully took the dirty plate from Dark, trying not to drop the fork that was resting on the edge of the plate. Pit walked into the kitchen and dropped the dirty plate and utensil into the sink along with the plate and fork that he used. Pit started to wash the dishes, scrubbing gently in neat circles. He was feeling pretty mellow. Once Pit was finished with the dishes, he turned around on his heel slowly.

"Sooo…" Pit said and he awkwardly flapped his wings once. "Got any plans for today?" Dark looked up at Pit with his gorgeous red eyes.

"None." He stated blankly. He usually just moped around his house when he had nothing to do. Pit nodded his head understandably and stared at the ceiling, trying to think of something.

"How about we just go for a walk?" Pit suggested, desperately wanting to do something to occupy his time. This caught Dark Link off guard.

"You want me to go for a walk with you?" He asked. It seemed kind of pointless and boring. Pit looked at the ground and shrugged.

"There's nothing better to do." Pit replied, knowing that it did sound pretty boring. Dark rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Ugh, fine." Dark replied, he was kind of looking forward to laying in bed all day but figured some fresh air could do him good. He reluctantly stood up and followed Pit out the door. He noted dully that Pit's wings bounced slightly as he walked. It made him appear as if he was cheerful. Dark hated it when people were annoyingly cheerful, but maybe that was because he was always so dreary.

Dark and Pit began walking through the forest. Sunlight was able to poke through the trees where the forest wasn't so heavily wooded. Pit was walking slightly ahead of Dark, a bit excited to explore the forest while Dark was not excited at all. They walked for about twenty minutes in complete silence except for the rustling of leaves and twigs snapping as they were stepped on. Pit and Dark felt completely isolated in the forest, but they weren't.

They was a man stalking them, Dark specifically. He was chubby but had a lot of muscle. The man sported a navy blue shirt and a dark brown beard. He didn't look friendly at all. The man followed close behind Dark and Pit, hiding behind trees so he couldn't be seen. He took his aim at Dark with a bow and arrow and let it go. The arrow hit Dark in the back of his right shoulder. Dark screamed in pain and Pit immediately whipped around, his bow already in his hand.

Pit looked around for the guy who shot Dark but he was nowhere to be seen, until the guy came out and shot another arrow at Dark, nailing him right in the back. Dark fell to the ground, trying to get his sword out to fight this guy, but he was in crippling pain. For a split second Pit turned his attention to Dark but then quickly fired his magical, glowing arrows at the guy.

The first arrow hit the man in the left arm and the second arrow hit him in the left leg. The man fell to the ground and winced in pain.

"Th-That _demon_ killed my daughter!" The guy yelled through gritted teeth.

Pit turned to Dark, giving him a death glare and menacingly asked, "Did you?" Dark growled at Pit, confirming that it was true.

Pit looked at the guy, he was in so much pain from the arrows _and_ losing his daughter. Tears rolled down the man's eyes, either from the arrows or losing his daughter. Pit's heart broke in half and he stood there motionless. He simply walked over to Dark and pulled him up roughly by his arm.

"Let's go." He commanded and gave Dark support as he stood up and walked away with Pit. The man eventually stood up and walked out of the forest. Pit had a scowl on his face the entire walk home, furious at Dark. He wanted so much to punch Dark in the face but he kept reminding himself that Dark is whom he must protect, not punch. Pit and Dark walked into the house. Pit gently guided Dark into a sitting position on the bed, even through what Pit really wanted to do was hit Dark's head against a wall.

Pit narrowed his eyes at Dark. "Don't move." He warned. Dark had never seen this side of Pit, Pit always seemed so happy and innocent. He had no idea Pit had the ability to take charge and make Dark feel a bit intimidated.

Pit walked into the bathroom to look for items ton tend to Dark's wounds and growled to himself. He was so furious that he punched the bathroom wall. He had to now help this jerk, who murdered a poor father's daughter. Pit felt mixed emotions and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Lady Palutena, what do I do?" He whispered but knew his goddess was listening.

"Ah, Pit. This is a sticky situation but you need to forgive Dark Link." Lady Palutena sighed, disappointed.

"How!? Murder is unforgivable!" He insisted.

"It may seem that way but you're there to help him and guide him to make the right choices. Forgive what he's done in the past and move forward." What Palutena was saying made sense, even though it seems difficult to do.

"Alright," Pit sighed, "That seems to be the _angelic_ thing to do." He muttered, still a bit pissed.

Palutena chuckled at his remark. "Oh, Pit! You'll manage. Now go treat his wounds." She insisted.

"Okay. Thank you, Lady Palutena." He half-smiled. He had so much faith in Palutena and always followed her commands. She was always the one he turned to for advice because she was always happy to help him. Pit sighed and grabbed the needed materials to tend to Dark's wounds. He left the bathroom in a better mood than he had entered.


End file.
